


Strength and Magic

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix "into blood play" Lestrange, Blood Kink, F/M, Fenrir Greyback jus wants to get his rocks off, Fighting for Dominance, Hate Sex, Knife Play, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violent Sex, but like only kinda cause Bella would fucking Let You Know, degradation kink, dubcon, fenrix, someone hates werewolves but not enough not to fuck the living daylights out of one, they are both fucking insane and aren't trying to hide it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Fenrir and Bellatrix fuck. There's blood and violence involved. You've been warned.





	Strength and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> for Jae

Fenrir’s back slammed against the wall. He wasn’t used to someone being able to push him around so easily and yet here was this fucking witch. In seconds he was in front of her, looming over her. Her lips curled up in a tight smile. Then his hand was in her hair while the other tossed her wand across the room. Her back smacked against the opposite wall with a hard thud. She glared up at him, her helplessness and defiance setting his nerves on fire. 

A rogue spell took a sizable chunk out of his cheek. He rotated his jaw. Something crunched. “Wandless magic is simple for those of noble birth.” His face was stitching itself back together by the time Bella’s anger lashed out again. She bit him. Not much shocked him these days but that would do it. Blood seeped down her lips when she pulled away causing her already unstable smile to slip deeper into madness.

Fenrir looked unimpressed. 

Bellatrix struggled in his grip, infuriated that he didn’t show her the proper respect she deserved. But then again an angry dog hardly shows his Master respect. Fenrir spoke with a growl in his chest, “And where is our Leader, tonight then?” The contempt in his voice made her want to kill him. 

She rolled her eyes and answered. “The Dark Lord sent me to make sure you were doing what we agreed.”

“Hmm,” Fenrir leaned down and licked his blood off her lips. He could taste his own arousal in her mouth and smell hers in the air. This would be fun. “He sends you on a lot of these babysitting missions, does he?”

“I’m not afraid of you, _Mutt_.” She reached out and dragged nails down his neck, leaving sizable claw marks. 

“I think you are.” He huffed a laugh. “And I think you like it.” He tested his theory by gripping her loose curls tighter and pulling so she was forced to look up at the ceiling. She bit her lip. Fenrir knew it wasn’t _him_ she was getting off to. The Pure Bloods he’d dealt with all seemed to have a pension for playing with danger. He knew himself better than that, knew he wasn’t craving anything but release. He could have fun in the meantime. 

“You’re nothing but an animal to me… A sad, wet, filthy _dog_.”

He slipped a hand under her robes and with one sharp pull ripped her panties from her body. She held her breath as a rough finger massaged against her clit. “Oh, one of us is definitely wet.” He sunk his nails into the soft skin of her thigh and she growled. His hand trailed up her body and she squirmed in his grip, fighting against his incontestable strength. He rested a rough hand on the soft skin where her shoulder met her neck and menacingly twisted his fingers around her neck. He squeezed, lightly at first, and then with enough strength to feel her pulse in the palm of his hand. The smell of lust was nearly choking him.

She gasped but he would bet money it was meant to be a moan. 

“Fuck. You.”

In one swift blindingly fast move he grabbed her hands and turned her so her body was pressed in between him and the wall. She heard a crack as her jaw made contact. “If you insist.” 

A surge of magic burst out of her as she pushed him back. She reared on him something manic and unpredictable in her eyes. He watched her curiously to see who would make the first move. He ducked just in time as she swung her fist at him. He caught the second one which broke his nose. She took the opportunity to send a spell at his knees. They buckled and the shock ripped a gasp from his body as his knees hit the floor. 

“Look at me, mutt.” He refused and she snatched his chin in a bruising grip. She spit at him. “I said...Look. At. Me.” They were equally matched in strength and magic. “You are nothing to me. Like dirt. A rabid animal. I am only _here_ because my Lord commands it.” You never really knew what kind of Bellatrix you would be getting. 

“Put me down then.”

Her lips spread into an ominous smile, showing as many teeth as possible. She slowly placed a hand against his chest and pushed with more force than he thought necessary. He toppled back and she straddled him. He was hardly wearing anything. The pack had just come back from a hunt in pouring rain. He’d pulled on some sweats and a loose flannel before she arrived. He hastily discarded them. Her eyes were wild as she watched him struggle under her. 

Fenrir’s claws pierced Bellatrix’s thighs as he thrust into her. He was rough but he could smell her enjoyment. They tumbled a couple times. He liked to be on top, to have his way with his prey. He held her down as he set a brutal pace. His hand went to her neck again and held tight. The hollow wheezing breath set his skin on fire.

But Bellatrix was having none of that. She wrenched out of his grip and flipped them. _There._ Fuck. She growled out a moan, her voice hoarse. He had managed the perfect angle and she was absolutely dripping. She leaned down and bit his lip, licking the blood when she pierced the flesh with her teeth. When she pulled away there was a sharpness at his throat. She’d pulled a small knife from her robes. He raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t mind if I give you a few more do you?” She was referring to the scars creating jagged edges on his face. They both knew that a simple pocket knife wasn’t going to create any scars as the only thing to make true marks on his body was the blood drawn from another wolf. 

Still, the knife glided across his skin and he felt the cool air hit the dripping blood. She watched the blood paint his face and used her knees to create a rhythm on top of him. “Is it the blood or the knife that does it for you, Black?” 

She replied by dragging the blade down his chest and watching in awe as the wound healed almost as fast as she cut. The stare lasted only a moment and was replaced by a gasping moan. He thrust up into her. Bellatrix’s eyes slid shut as waves of pleasure washed over her. 

“ _Harder_ , scum.” She called. She allowed herself to be flipped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her. He was big. She wasn’t sure if it was the wolf or if he’d always been like that but he was _big_ . She clutched her hair trying to bring her back to her senses. Fucking a _werewolf_. What would her father say? 

But she couldn’t keep her focus as Fenrir switched angles. He watched her face tense and he felt her contract around him. He leaned down but she stopped him with a hand in his hair. She was on top again, riding him through several orgasms. Her knife pressed lightly to his pulse point. 

The mixed scent of blood and lust in the air. Her face as she rocked herself back and forth on top of him. Her warmth wrapped tightly around his cock. He only lasted another minute or so before he was cumming inside her. She looked as if she would slit his throat for a second and then stood up. 

She straightened up her robes and touched her face lightly where he’d hit her jaw against the wall. That was going to be quite a bruise. She would wear it proudly to the family meeting. Purple did go with her green dress robes. 

“Clean this mess up.” She ordered and left the room without another word. 

“Fuck,” Fenrir breathed as he lay back down absolutely covered in blood and healing wounds. 


End file.
